Dumped Valentine's
by phoenix on ice
Summary: Short little one-shot. my first fic ever(be kind):willow get's dumped and runs into spike, also recently dumped who decides the solution to their problem is drink. An unlikely friendship evolves. please rr


**Disclaimer: **Puullleeaaasssssee. Like I own these characters, yeah right!! That genius is a fella called joss whendon. Please don't sue, not that you'd get anything, I'm broke lol.

**Authors Note:** Hello mr/mrs fanfic reader. OK, here's the deal this is my first ever fic and just wanted to have something out there that I've wrote that is actually finished. Hope you like it. Review if you do.

*  * indicates thoughts

Hugs and kisses,

Yeoldecrazy1.

Valentines Day surprise

Oh, why couldn't she have stayed at home? Why did she always get herself into these predicaments?

*_this is all my fault. What did I do to push him away? Maybe he was never attracted to me in the first place. He must have just felt sorry for me. That must have been it. He just thought poor willow all alone ill just pretend to like her so she'll be quiet. I mean come on, who in their right mind would find her, plain old willow attractive.*_

"so what's a pretty little thing like you doing out at night without her big bad slayer to protect her from things that goes bump in the night?" came a mocking voice from the shadows, bringing willow out of her thoughts to find that, low and behold she had wondered aimlessly into a cemetery.*_great going willow, all you need now is a sign saying eat me on it*_

"What?" willow asked, annoyed at herself for getting herself into this predicament and pissed at however it was that had interrupted her downward spiral of misery. 

"Why so glum, red. Wolf finally tire of ya?" Spike said as he stepped into the light.

"Oh, it's you. It HAD to be you. Not even some stupid fledgling that I might have stood a chance against, it had to be the big bad, William the fucking bloody, a.k.a., Spike, or more precisely the thorn in all our fucking sides!!!" willow, who was now screaming hysterically stared at the sky,

 "Ya had to send one that knew me, didn't ya, couldn't ya have been happy with me dead, did ya have to torture me as well, AAHHH!!!!!" And with that, she promptly burst into tears and fell to her knees.

"So" she choked out between sobs after a few minutes, "are you gonna do it or what?"

"Huh? Have you lost it, cause you're starting to sound a lot like Dru." 

With that her head snapped up, all signs of tears gone as she got to her feet,

 "Spike. If your gonna kill me, do it! If your not, get the fuck out of my way so I can go home cause right now I'm not in a very good mood. Ya see, that WOLF decided today, VALINTINES DAY!!!, for fuck sake, to break up with me. Said we should still be friends but that he didn't fell that way about me any more, so I guess you were right, he did tire of me………….so?"

"Shit red, were did this come from. I didn't even think you knew how to curse, but to threaten a master vampire, well, that takes balls. I'm impressed." Spike drawled in a slightly taken back but highly amused way.

"So your not gonna kill me?"

"No."

"Good, then let me go home."

"No."

"No! What do you mean no, I want to go home damn it!"

"Nah, I think what you need red is a good strong drink. After all it is Valentines Day, and I could use some company, Dru's not here so you'll have to do, not bad for company I'd say."

"Where's Dru?"

"Don't know, don't care." Spike said even though it was perfectly obvious that he did. "Come on pet, what we need is to celebrate." he announced as he looped his arm with hers.

Willow not seeing any means of escape as his hold on her was pretty tight, had no option but to follow.

"What are we celebrating?"

"The single life."

"Oh, um ok then. Um, spike? I don't drink."

"Well we'll just see about that now won't we?"

*****

"She didn't!!!" Willow screamed drawing the attention of a few other customers as she nearly fell off her bar stool.

"Yup, just got up and left, said her _spikey _had gone soft, ME soft! I think bloody not!"

"But a chaos demon, that's just, bleach! She could have lied, said she hated you for being too caught up in ending the world or something like that, but I guess she was too busy being insane to care bout your feelings… Sorry."

"S'not your fault and ya should never 'pologise for something that's not your fault.

So how did wolf boy (willow glares at him), I mean that shit for brains that should be spayed (the glare turns into a smile) do it?"

"Said that he used ta get this fluffy feeling when I was with 'im, but the feeling wasn't there now, and that he hoped we could still be friends. Bastard!"

"That's cruel that is pet, ya want me ta torture him for a bit, maybe rip his insides out?"

"Nah, but thanks for offering. S'more than Buffy did. She was all like "don't worry, there's other fish in the sea, he just doesn't see how special you are" blah, blah, blah. Shit like that, like she wasn't even thinking bout what she was saying, just whatever it took ta shut me up. Then she started yappin bout Angel!! Bitch. All I am to her is a fucking shoulder to cry on bout her precious fucking lap dog, like I actually care! And ya know what!"

"What?" Spike said stunned but quickly getting used to the witch talking like this.

"I am so done being her shoulder! And ya know what else what!" Willow continued like she didn't actually expect an answer, or wasn't aware if she got an answer.

"What?"

"I need another drink." She announced before promptly falling off her stool. Looking up at Spike with eye's readjusting to were she was she asked in a bewildered tone

"When did you get so tall?" This was followed by the two of them bursting in to giggles, Spike falling off his stool, and the both of them getting thrown out of the bar.

"Were to now?" Willow asked not ready to call it a night and go home to her house alone.

"Cemetery?"

"Nah, I might get attacked by a vampire or something dangerous."

"You insulting me witch?"

"Yup, come on, I got a better idea."

*****

"This is your house pet."

"Yeah, so?"

"What about the slayer?"

"Not 'ere."

"True. Got anyting ta drink?"

"Donnow, let's go look."

"Umm, Pet?"

"Oh yeah. God! , how rude am I, come in Spike."

*****

"And I was like, 'you don't scare me!' And then he changed and said 'oh yeah?' like he was expecting me to scream at the sight of his vamp face, which ok most people would , but I was like 'yeah!' and stabbed him with the stake I'd been hiding behind my back."

"Pretty impressive pet, and does the slayer know bout these little walks you've been taking late at night?"

"No(pausing to take another drink of the whisky they had found), Buffy would go postal if she found out that I was patrolling on my own, she doesn't even like it when I go with her, but I can't seem to get it through to her that I can take care of myself."

"She just doesn't want ya hurt pet." Spike said before he looked mildly disgusted by the fact that he had just stood up for the slayer, not that willow had noticed.

"Yeah I know but if I get into trouble I just use magic to hide"

"Oh yeah"

"Oh, oh ooh, want to see me be invisible" willow squealed bouncing on the sofa.

"Sure pet, although if you're invisible technically I won't be able to see ya."

"Huh? Oh ok, (willow sat herself down comfortably on the sofa and whispered something, she became translucent and then disappeared all together, after a few minutes she reappeared), cool huh."

"And when did you learn that little trick?"

"Bout a month ago, haven't had ta use it yet though."

*****

"And she turned around and ran, just completely left me to defend for myself, can you believe it!"

"No, but you were there to save her, and she just left you, oh what I would do to her if I got my hands on her."

"Thanks pet."

"For what?"

"Letting me get that off my chest, it may sound crazy, and it may also be due to the large amount of alcohol that I've consumed(willow starts to giggle at this, spike smiles and tries not to join her in the happy world of giggles), but I think I may finally be getting over Dru."

"Yeah? Ya know what. I'm not really that pissed over Oz anymore either, so I guess we sort of cured each other."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

*****

"Spike, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Why ya asking luv?

"Just cause."

"Yeah, you're pretty."

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm just saying it", at the hurt look that appears on Willow's face "I was just kiddin' pet, of course really."

"Thanks, you're pretty too."

"Umm, thanks?" Spike looked down to find that Willow had fallen asleep and had begun to snore softly. He picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her down on what he assumed was her bed. Just as he was about to go he heard Willow,

"Spike." she said patting the bed beside her. "Stay"

Spike thought about it and then, shrugging, pulled the heavy curtains closed, dropped his jacket on a chair and slid in beside her.

"Night Spike."

"Night Willow"

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Yeah, Happy Valentines Day pet."

~End.~

**Thank you for reading, please review if you liked it.**


End file.
